Cycle of Life
"Cycle of Life" is the eighth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on August 1, 2010. This episode had no Cake at Stake, and thus no elimination. Plot Before the intro Pen went to the Announcer to tell him that he and his team solved the jigsaw puzzle, so his team was free. Pencil and Match talk about their votes. Pencil says she never got a vote, which she didn't. (But later, englishcreamcakes ends that no-vote streak, which becomes BFDI history.) Leafy, Teardrop, Rocky, and Snowball also have no votes. Match is confused as to why Snowball didn't have votes. Match then remarks that she got a vote four episodes in a row and no one else had. Bubble wants to say her vote status but the Announcer lands on her and says artofliving123 voted him even though that vote shouldn't have been made. Pencil is angry that he had killed Bubble. Picking the participants There was no Cake at Stake, so it went straight to the contest. The contest is a relay race, and Firey steps on Coiny's foot immediately after the contest is announced. Golf Ball was complaining about something unfair, and it just happened to be that the Squashy Grapes had many more members than the Squishy Cherries, so they'll take much longer. So the Announcer decided to make 4 of the members on the Squishy Cherries go twice. However, Bubble disagreed "Not fair! We'll be tired by the second time through!" So Speaker decided to make 4 members on the Squashy Grapes not participate. However, Pen disagreed "Not fair! They get to choose their best players, but we can't!" So Speaker wanted to know what the Squishy Cherries suggested the rules to be. Bubble then suggested the following "Like you just said, 5 on each team go, but you randomly choose who will participate in the race." Speaker said it sounded fair. The Speaker got a nine-slice Wheel, and each contestant on the Squashy Grapes had 1 slice. The 5 contestants on the slices that got spun will participate in the race. Snowball said "Since I'm the strongest one here by far, it better land on me!" During spinning, a commercial from Blocky's Funny Doings International popped up, telling instead of having Bubble die a bunch, Blocky used Ice Cube where when she dies she re-spawns on a tree but the I.C.R.C. tilted at the end of a cliff so she fall into the cliff and dies and that action repeats itself. After the commercial ends, the wheel landed on Firey, which is why Coiny said "Oh no!" after it happened. Snowball said Firey better be a fast runner, and he proof them. Ice Cube said "Wow! You're such a fast runner!" Firey responded, "Thank you, wise Ice Cube." Then Coiny said "Wow! You're such a slow runner!" Firey responded,"No thank you, dumb Coiny!" When the 9 Slice Wheel (now 8 slices) was spun again, Rocky barfed on a slice and it landed on that exact slice. Tennis Ball asked, "Um. Who's on that slice?" Snowball said "I ain't scraping that off!". Golf Ball said "Well, process of elimination! There's SB (Snowball), Leafy, Rocky, me(GB), Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Coiny. Firey's been chosen so it's Ice Cube." Snowball said "Oh, great! A weak armless one!" Firey spun and the barf lands to Firey, much to the delight of Coiny. Leafy was chosen to be the third participant, and GB the fourth. Speaker said "1 spot left". Snowball said, "If it isn't me, we are dead!". It shown that it was Rocky, so Snowball screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", again but in fast-forward. Firey was happy that Coiny wasn't a participant, so Coiny slapped him. Contest Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Golf Ball, and Rocky participated for their team. Coiny, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Snowball didn't (a distraught Snowball was crying and lying to the ground). There is a catch. The contestant who is currently running must carry the contestant who runs the race after him/her. The last person in line doesn't carry anyone. Here is the order for running the race on the Squishy Cherries: 1st: Eraser. 2nd: Pen. 3rd: Pencil. 4th: Match. 5th(Last): Bubble. Here is the order for running the race on the 5 participants on the Squashy Grapes: 1st: Firey. 2nd: Ice Cube. 3rd: Leafy. 4th: Golf Ball. 5th(Last): Rocky. Also, the winners of the contest will get a prize. When the race began, Ice Cube melted after Firey got back with her, and Eraser got a good lead for the Cherries. Firey melted Ice Cube and Ice Cube was recovered while Pen & Pencil extended the lead. Because Ice Cube had no arms, Leafy had to sit on her, but Leafy flew off when Ice Cube got onto the tree. When Leafy went back on, Match and Pencil went. When it was Leafy's time to run the race, she discovered that Golf Ball is heavy. She walked slowly. Match held onto Bubble so hard, she popped, and the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center) was a few miles away. Bubble made it back, and reminded Match not to hold onto her too hard. When Golf Ball carried Rocky, Rocky barfed on Golf Ball's eyes, causing her to run right into the tree, but they made it back anyway, and Rocky didn't run or walk so Golf Ball kicked him to the tree, and Bubble walked in that path, so she popped. Rocky was moving, but walked very slowly. GB angrily and kicked him to the end. Leafy caught him, and celebrated the Grapes victory with Firey. Snowball and Coiny then expressed their relief of winning. Eraser blamed Bubble for the Cherries losing once again. The prize the Squashy Grapes got was an eliminated player. Coiny asked if they get to choose which player, but they don't, and the voters do instead by voting. Ending The ending section shows Ice Cube being recreated, thrown off a cliff and killed repeatedly for a couple times because of Blocky's advertisement, while music plays for a very long time. Re-joining lines Deaths #Bubble is popped by Announcer. #Ice Cube is melted by some fire in the middle of Blocky's prank. #Ice Cube falls off a cliff and shatters repeatedly in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Ice Cube dies at least 65 times. #Ice Cube is melted by Firey. #Bubble is popped by Match. #Bubble is popped by Rocky, kicked by Golf Ball. Trivia *This is the first time Flower does her "You better vote for me, or I will crush you!" animation. * There is a South Park reference mentioning the book Leopold "Butters" Stotch wrote called "The Poop That Took A Pee." *This is the last episode to use the older arms and legs. *This is the last episode to feature a new line for Ice Cube until Get in the Van. *When Pencil says "I was just JK kidding, Match." it actually means "I was just just kidding kidding Match." *This episode has the longest stinger in Season 1, with the length of 1 minute 58 seconds. * This is the second time Snowball screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ** The first time Snowball did it is in Power of Three. ** However, it was sped up this time. Goofs *When Match squeezed Bubble hard, her arms were long but then when Bubble popped, her arms were now short. *Firey does not have hands at 4:28 when laughing at Coiny that he didn't make the team. *Firey is not flaming at 1:54. *Firey is not flaming again in 3:37. *Bubble is armless in 1:16. *Eraser is armless for a split second in 2:24. Characters Starting Characters Firey.png|Firey Icyidfb-0.png|Ice Cube Pen Pen.png|Pen Eraser BFDI.png|Eraser Non Starting Characters Pencil 12.png|Pencil Match wiki pose.png|Match Leafy.png|Leafy Tear drop wiki pose.png|Teardrop Rocky.png|Rocky Snowball.png|Snowball Bubble 1.png|Bubble 1474801754918.png|Golf Ball Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny Tbidfbintro.png|Tennis Ball Blocky wiki pose.png|Blocky Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Flower 8.PNG|Flower (Cameo) Bfdiajr spongy.png|Spongy (Cameo) Woody for BFDI RP.png|Woody (Cameo) Pin IDFB Update-0.png|Pin (Cameo) Needlee.png|Needle (Cameo) Tree 3.png|Tree (Body Cameo) ReCake, Get It ;D.png|Cake (debut, Cameo) LoserPose.png|Loser (Body Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Advertise Episode Category:Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes